fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Democan
Summary * Alias: " The Road / End of Road Boss" The Democan is a dangerous boss that was introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. It can be found on The Road, more specifically at the End of the Road, as well as being a possible enemy during the Pitfall's fighting events. The boss is quite agile and has long-ranged attacks that could severely land a heavy blow on unprepared players. Attacks There are five attacks that the Democan can perform: * Double Slash '- The Democan swings and slams its swords on the ground, creating patches of fire that will damage the player. * '''Fire Ring '- The Democan smashes the ground below it, before spinning around and dragging its swords across the ground creating a small ring of fire around it for a short time. * 'Fire Wave '- The Democan will swing its swords in a crossed formation that will send a line of fire out directly in front of it, the fire wave goes for a long distance and can linger for a few seconds. * '''Hack And Slash - The Democan attempts to strike a player with its swords if the player happens to wander into its melee range. * 'Horrific Screech '- The Democan makes a loud noise and does damage to anyone in the air or elevated (very long range if in air). This can also hit players on the ground, but only if they are very close to it. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from the Democan. Any claims of "missing items" that the Democan could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance for Concentration Cube * 50% chance for Left Head of the Democan * 50% chance for Right Head of the Democan * 24% chance for Hidden Key * 5% chance for Painting of Borezorego * 5% chance for 5 Divine Grapes ** 2% chance for 5 more * 4% chance for Guttermouth Key * 0.2% chance for Wired Fury Helmet * 0.2% chance for Wired Fury Platebody * 0.2% chance for Wired Fury Platelegs Strategy A way to cheese the boss is by using the map as an advantage, attempting to get it stuck. Then, the players are advised to use magic or ranged weapons to attack it from afar, allowing them to quickly kill the mob without being under heavy pressure. Never get onto an elevated platform or jump into the air, always stay on the ground at all costs incase Democan uses its Horrific Screech; but also keep a close eye for when it readies itself to send out a Fire Wave. Trivia * The only way to cheese this boss is by using the map to get it stuck, then use magic or ranged weapons to attack from afar. * Democan can be found anywhere on The Road, even at the very start. However, they are more common at The End of The Road. * Democan has the highest chance of dropping the Guttermouth Key of any other mob, with a 4% chance of dropping it. * It has a 24% chance of dropping the Hidden Key, an item commonly grinded for from the Democan. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public